TLC, Tender Loving Care
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess had her wisdom teeth pulled, Becker takes care of her.  Becker/Jess pre-couple.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tender Loving Care

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: None

Description: Jess had her wisdom teeth pulled, Becker takes care of her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: For Cengiz, who gave me the idea: Becker/Jess pre-couple

TLC: Tender Loving Care, Part One

Becker was worried about Jess. She'd been acting strange. She was nervous, almost like something was bothering her. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet. She didn't babble like normal or hum annoyingly chipper pop songs.

It was depressing. He hoped something wasn't seriously wrong. So, he made a special trip to Ops to check on her. He swaggered to the ADD, readying several witty comments.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're not Jess."

Epstein smiled. "No, Captain. I'll be sure to tell Miss Parker you know the difference between us. She'll be pleased."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Lester told me to take over the ADD for the rest of the day."

Becker stared. Then he dashed to Lester's office.

"Where is she?" he demanded, bursting in.

"By all means, don't bother knocking, just come on in," said Lester.

"Where is Jess?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Becker, she's fine."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She had an engagement."

"What? Where? With who?"

"It's a private matter. I don't have the right to tell you."

"Why didn't she tell me she'd be gone?"

"That, Captain, you'll have to take up with her when she returns. Hopefully, in a week, or so."

"What!" he screamed. "She's going to be gone that long, and didn't tell me?"

Lester winced. "Do you mind not shouting questions at me? If you want information, might I suggest that you ask her room mates? Although, only Connor is currently here."

"Why isn't Abby here? Is she with Jess?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Are you not listening to me? I don't know. What I do know, I will not tell you. I do have other matters to attend to, besides the whereabouts of our field coordinator."

Becker stormed out of Lester's office, and burst into Connor's lab. Connor dropped the equipment he had been holding.

"Uh, hi ya, Becker," he said shakily.

"What's going on? Where's Jess? Why isn't Abby here?"

"She'll be back, as soon as Jess is back home."

"Back from where?" asked Becker, approaching Connor with a menacing look.

"I told Jess this would happen. I told her you'd react like a lunatic, but did she believe me? No."

"Connor!"

"Calm down, Mate! It's just her wisdom teeth!"

"What?"

"Jess had several wisdom teeth pulled. That's all. There's no danger. She doesn't need rescuing, so chill. She's at the oral surgeon and can't drive home, so, Abby's waiting for her. Jess will be medicated, punchy and out of it. Plus, her mouth will be swollen for days."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You've never had it done? Lucky."

"No, I had my wisdom teeth pulled. It wasn't fun. I don't remember much, but pain. What I meant, was that's really why she's gone? Why didn't she tell me? "

Connor shrugged. "You know Jess. She didn't want to make a big deal. She figures you have more important things to worry about, you know, like dinosaurs."

Becker frowned. "She should have told me."

"Sorry. Actually, I agree with you. Anyway, that's what's going on. Jess is fine, it's just minor surgery."

"Minor surgery, is still surgery, Connor. She's going to be drugged, and operated on. Things could go wrong."

Connor stared at him. "I'm beginning to understand why she didn't tell you. Jeez, Becker, panic why don't you."

He scowled at him. "Wait, you said Abby was coming back. She's not staying with Jess?"

"No. Jess is just going to be sleeping."

"Connor, she'll be vulnerable. She shouldn't be alone."

Connor smiled. "Dude, you're over-reacting a bit."

Becker frowned. "Is Jess out of the dentist yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Dunno. Oh. There's my phone. It's from Abs. Perfect timing, Action Man. Jess is home. Abby's on her way here."

"Then I'm on my way to Jess," said Becker, storming back out.

Connor smiled, and dialed his phone.

"Hey, Abby. Got your message," he said. He laughed.

"Looks like I owe you twenty bucks," he continued. "Yeah, Becker's on his way over to our flat."

Connor chuckled. "No, I don't think Lester will go nuts. Why? Because I owe him twenty bucks too."

Becker walked into Jess' flat. He had a key for emergencies, but this probably wasn't what Jess had envisioned when she gave it to him.

He was agitated, and really needed to see her safe and sound. The quiet of the flat reminded him that she was probably asleep. He moved stealthily toward her room. The door was slightly open so he peaked inside.

He sighed in relief. There she was, safe in her bed. He smiled. He pushed the door open to make sure she was fine.

She lay toward the door, and he could clearly she her mouth and jaw were swollen. He frowned. She must be in a lot of pain and discomfort. Abby had left Jess' mobile on the table by her bed, along with a glass of water and several pill bottles.

He picked up the bottles, to read how often she needed to take them. Unfortunately, the pills shook, waking Jess up.

"Ut?" she cried, lifting her head. She was disoriented.

"Sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jess stared at him for a few seconds until it sank in who he was, and where they were. "Eckuh?"

Becker smiled. "Yeah, It's me, Becker."

"Ut oo oing ere?"

He laughed again. "What am I doing here?"

She nodded.

"I was worried. When I finally found out why you were gone, I came right over. You shouldn't be alone."

"S' OK. Seepy. O ack ARC," she said, and just like that she was asleep.

He chuckled. Then he made a face. She was drooling, and to his alarm, the drool was red. He fought the panic, instead, he grabbed tissues, and gently wiped her chin.

"Jess," he whispered. "Are you OK? Are you bleeding?"

She shook her head. She was out of it, but could still hear him.

He frowned. This was why he didn't want her alone. It was probably just excess blood, but what if it wasn't? What if something was wrong, and she didn't even know?

He kept gently wiping the drool, and tried to see into her mouth. He tried to gently pull her lips and nudge her teeth so he could make sure her mouth was fine, but she whined, and whimpered, and swatted him away. Finally, he gave up, but kept watching her. After about twenty minutes, to his relief the drool was less red.

He sighed. "You had me worried, " he whispered. He chuckled, and lightly stroked her hair.

"Orry, Eckuh," she mumbled.

He laughed softly. "I'm not leaving you," he whispered.

"Anku."

He smiled. He knew he could sit in the living room, even bring a dining chair in here, but instead, he was content to sit on the floor near her bed, looking at her.

"You're even adorable swollen and puffy," he whispered.

A gentle smile tried to appear on her face.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, TLC

About half an hour later, Becker got up to stretch.

"Usic," mumbled the petite body.

"What?"

"Usic. Unt usic."

He stared at her for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "Music?" he whispered. She nodded.

"OK, um," he looked around, and found her clock radio. He turned it on, and a pop station played. He turned it down, until he could barely hear it. "OK?"

She nodded once.

"OK," he said, and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She lightly grunted, and apparently did just that. He sat back down by her bed. After a few minutes she began whimpering.

"It's OK, Jess," he whispered, stroking her hair, "It's OK. Sh. I'm here. You're safe."

"Urts."

"I know. Don't think about it."

That worked for a while, she'd whimper and cry and he'd whisper and soothe her with gentle strokes on her head and hair. After another hour or so, it wasn't working anymore.

"Urts! Ow!" she'd cry. She'd whimper and sob. Then she began to move and thrash.

"Easy, Jess."

"Ake it op."

He winced. "I wish I could. Honestly." He kept stroking her hair, even kissing her lightly on her head.

It didn't work."

"Elp. Elp me. (sob) Ake it op. (sob) Ake it op."

"Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry."

She sobbed and whimpered.

He caressed her forehead. "Try not to think about it. Think about clothes, lots of bright, fun, flirty outfits."

She sobbed.

"Let's think about skirts. Short, sexy skirt like the one you had on this morning. You picturing it? I am," he said with a chuckle. She opened her eyes to see him wink.

"I like that skirt. It's really short, and blue like the sky."

She stared at him. Her breathing evened, and she stopped panicking.

"I like how it moves up your thigh when you walk. I can't help it. I have to stop and watch. The only draw back is that I've caught my men watching too."

She gave a kind of strangled grunt. Then he realized she was trying to laugh. He smiled. Distracting her was working.

"Not that you aren't sexy now. Yep, that's a very fetching pajama set you have on. Of course, I've never seen alligators wearing bunny slippers before. Are they drinking coffee? Why is that one wearing curlers? They have no hair, after all."

She grunted, and her body shook slightly.

"Very nice pjs, indeed. I need to get a set just like it. Do you think they sell these in my size?"

She grunted and shook more. "Op it. Ant aff."

He wrinkled his brow. "What? Oh, you can't laugh. You can't talk either." He smirked.

She swatted at him.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet."

"O. Eep Ocking.. I ike it. Exy."

"I have no clue what that sentence was supposed to be, Jess. 'Eep ocking' What?"

She swatted him again, and pointed to his mouth. "Ock, ock. Oo exy ock."

"I'm sorry. I need a swollen mouth dictionary. I can't understand your talking. 'Ock?' What? Oh! Talk! Keep talking, that's what you're saying, right?"

She nodded.

"But what does 'exy' mean?" He thought for a moment, then he blushed and smirked. "Jess? Did you just say my talking is sexy?"

She nodded. She didn't blush or act embarrassed at all.

"Yeah, you're drugged up pretty good," he said, with a laugh. Then he was quiet, but kept stroking her hair.

"Eep ocking."

He laughed. "This is really going to be hard not to use against you when you're better, you know."

She swatted him.

"OK, OK, sorry. What were we 'ocking' about? Skirts, right. Another one I really liked was that purple one that was short on one leg, but longer on the other. Remember?"

Jess nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good one," he said, staring off into space with a slight leer.

"Ur ad."

"I'm 'ad,' eally, I mean, really? I'm not bad, Jess. You're the one who wears them."

"Unt me op?"

"No! Don't you dare 'op' wearing them!"

She shook and grunted.

He smiled. "You're very sexy, Miss Parker."

"Exy. Exy in adigators?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Jess. You're even sexy when wearing pajamas with alligators in house robes and curlers."

She grunted, but then it turned into a whimper.

"Urts. Ow."

He frowned.

"Shoes. Let's move onto shoes. Lord knows you love your shoes. I can see some of them if your closet. Wow, that's a lot, and I can't even see them all!"

She whimpered.

"I see a neon blue pair with a big green, plaid bow, and another pair, red with huge orange flowers. Is that a purple pair with giant fuzzy dice on them?"

Jess shook and grunted. "Ot uzzy ice."

"I'm serious, Jess. You have shoes with fuzzy dice, on them. Now, those are kind of cool."

"Ur azy."

"I am not crazy. I'm 'exy,' remember?"

"Es, ur exy."

Becker smirked.

"OK, next to the fuzzy dice, are death trap shoes. Seriously, those pea green shoes must have ten inch heels. I'm confiscating them. You'll kill yourself."

"Ur azy. Ot en inches all."

"Yes, they are. They're ten inches tall."

She tried to laugh again, but whimpered. Then she broke into sobs, and started to thrash about.

It broke his heart.

"It's OK, Jess," he whispered, holding her still, and kissing her head.

He tried a different tactic. He softly hummed along, best he could, to the ballad that was playing on the radio.

Jess calmed, stopped thrashing, and lied still. She opened her eyes, and stared at him.

Becker kept humming, not even minding that he was humming a love song to her. It was very intimate. He, softly singing, staring into her eyes, and she stared back.

He smiled. She closed her eyes finally. Becker was afraid an upbeat pop song would play and shatter her calm, so he very quietly scooted to the radio to find a soft rock station. He scooted back to her, and she opened her eyes.

"I'm still here. I just wanted to find something else to croon to you," he said with a smirk.

She didn't laugh or try to smile. She just stared into his eyes. Her breathing got calmer, and deeper, and slowly her eyelids closed again, and she fell asleep.

Becker sighed softly. He was relieved she wasn't in a panic now.

She slept still for nearly half an hour. Then they were back to the routine of Jess whimpering, Becker rambling or humming, Jess trying to laugh, and then he trying to comfort her.

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, TLC

Eventually, Abby and Connor came home.

"Becker?" called Abby softly.

"In here," he answered back, just as quietly.

Abby and Connor walked inside Jess' room. They stared in disbelief. Jess lay in her bed, Becker sitting beside her, on the floor.

Connor smirked. "You've stayed like that for three hours?" he asked, looking at Abby. "Must be love."

"Shut up Temple."

"Ee ice."

"What?" asked Connor.

"She wants you to be nice," accused Becker.

"O. Oo oth ee ice."

"No idea what that sentence was," he lied, smirking at her.

She swatted him. "Ell uth."

He laughed. "Fine, Jess. I'll tell the truth. She wants us both to be nice."

The roommates stared at them. Connor shook his head.

Connor whispered, "He's understanding her. He's gone Bonkers."

"Ot. Im ot."

"What?" asked Abby.

"She says she's hot," said Becker. With a smirk, he agreed. "Definitely. You're very hot, Jess."

"Op it. Op aking ee aff."

Connor shook his head. "It's a different language."

Becker laughed. "She wants me to stop making her laugh."

"Eff."

"Yes," he translated.

Abby laughed. She felt Jess' forehead. "Wow. You're hot. Have you been taking your meds?"

Becker nodded. "Yes, and I'm mean for making her."

"Ef. Eez ean."

"Take a break, Becker. Let me take care of her for a minute."

"No."

Abby smirked. "You want to help her change her pajamas?"

At first Becker blushed, but when Jess tried to prop her head to look at him, he smirked, and raised his eyebrow.

"Ont oo air!" she cried. She couldn't quite sit up, but she had more color to her swollen cheeks, and some alertness to her eyes.

"That woke her up," said Connor.

Becker laughed. "I'll be right outside, OK?"

She nodded, and managed a quarter smile.

He smiled back.

"anku Eckuh."

Connor shrugged. "No idea," he said, leaving with Becker.

"Hey, you OK, honey?" asked Abby.

"Ot," she said, wiping her forehead.

"I know, you're hot. You're really sweating. Let's change you're pajamas."

"Ut Eckuh likes adigators."

Abby looked clueless. "Hang on. Becker!"

Becker poked his head in.

"What is she saying?"

He smiled, and she repeated it. He chuckled. "She's afraid I won't like her new pajamas. I'm so attached to the morning alligators."

Abby laughed. "I'm sure he'll love the surf-boarding skunks."

"You're kidding," he said.

Abby shook her head, and so did Jess.

He laughed. "Now I have to see them."

Abby smiled, looking at Jess.

Jess nodded. "Unks."

"Out, Becker," said Abby.

Becker nodded, leaving.

Abby came out, gesturing for Becker to go back in.

"Let's see the skunks," he said.

Jess yawned, throwing off her sheet, to show him a short, pastel pink pajama set. It was soft cotton, and adorable.

"Wow, they really are surf-boarding. And they are skunks."

"Ute."

Becker shook his head. "Yes, they're very cute, but let's cover them back up, OK?"

"Ew it. Ike adigators etter."

"No, I don't like the alligators better, I just don't want you getting cold."

"Ay?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'm staying."

"Ong?"

"As long as you want."

"Eally?"

"Yes, really, Jess. I'm not leaving you."

She moved over slightly, to the edge so she could nuzzle up to his shoulder, like a kitten.

He smiled, and put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry you're in so much pain."

"Anku."

"You're welcome. Try to rest."

"Ing?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I'll sing to you."

"You're kidding," said Connor.

Becker turned pink. "Get out."

"I was just asking you if you wanted something to eat."

"Thank you. No. Get out."

"Eye Onnor."

"Bye, Jess," he said, pulling the door slightly shut. "Oh, no. I understood that."

Becker laughed. "I'm not really singing you know?"

"Ike efore."

"Yes, I'll hum, like before."

"Ood," she said, cozying up next too him. "Anku."

"You're welcome."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I wish I hadn't given Jess a speech impediment! Her words are driving me crazy! Please excuse any omissions, it was hard trying to change all her 'r's to 'w's. I sincerely hope no one is driven insane. I nearly was.

Chapter Four, TLC

The next morning, Abby phoned Lester. "Becker won't be in today."

"Oh, Lord. Did he assault Jess' oral surgeon?"

Abby laughed. "No. He's here. He slept all night next to her bed. On the floor, I might add."

"You're joshing."

"Nope."

"That boy is clueless."

"Yep."

"Fine. Maybe I should just count him out until Miss Parker is well."

"Probably a wise idea."

Abby chuckled as Lester sighed. "Very well, inform the Captain he has the next few days off. Thank you for the call, Miss Maitland."

"Sure, see you soon." Abby hung up. She smirked as she looked toward Jess' room. She tiptoed in. Yep, there was Becker, half on the bed, half on the floor, sound asleep, holding Jess in his arms, also sound asleep.

"Hey," whispered Connor, joining her. "Wow," he said, seeing the pair. "You'd kill me if I snapped a photo, wouldn't you?"

She nodded. They backed out of the room.

"Lester gave Becker the next days off."

Connor shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"It's sweet."

"It's stupid. They're gone on each other, and pretend they're not."

"I know, Connor." She laughed. "I can't believe how sound she's sleeping. The doctor said she'd probably be in too much pain."

"Love," said Connor, rolling his eyes. She laughed.

"I have to wake him up, and tell him he's got the day off," said Abby. "Maybe I should go in late, let him go home, shower and come back."

"Very considerate," said Connor.

She smiled, and tiptoed back in to wake up Becker.

"Hey," she whispered. "Lester gave you time off until Jess' is better."

He rubbed his eyes, and stretched. "He did? Good."

"Go home, Becker, shower, change, maybe eat, and then come back."

"I don't..."

"Is OK," said Jess, stretching too. She managed to sit up on her own. "Ow!" she cried, grabbing the side of her face.

"Jess!"

"I've got it Becker. Go home. I'll get her dressed and medicated, and wait for you to come back. Go!"

Becker looked uneasily at Jess. He did feel awful: sore, grimy, and hungry.

"Go!" ordered Abby.

He chuckled, and gave her a little salute.

As he pulled himself from her, Jess asked worriedly, "You'll come back?"

"Of course, Jess, right back," he said, with a kiss to her head. "Promise."

"OK," she said. She sighed. "Ow! Abby, pill me!"

Abby smiled, and as Becker left, he saw Abby giving Jess her pain pills.

Two hours later, Becker was back.

"Thanks, Abby. I feel a lot better," he said.

"Good. Actually, thank you." She sighed. "And I owe you an apology. You were right. She shouldn't have been left alone yesterday. I'm glad you stayed with her."

Becker smiled. "How is she today?"

"That's why I realized you were right. Yesterday, she was completely disoriented, unresponsive, vulnerable. She's way more awake, today," Abby smiled. Then she laughed, and added, "That might not be a good thing. She may try to do stuff she's not up to yet."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jess."

"I'm wight here, you know," said Jess.

Becker turned around. Jess was propped up against the couch, pillows supporting her, and legs across the coffee table. She still wore pajamas, but knew ones.

Abby smiled. "She's mostly back to English, but some of your letters are still off, 'wight,' Jess?"

Jess glared. "Hiwarious, Abby."

Becker smiled. "It's adorable."

"Thank you, Becku."

"See you two later," Abby said.

"So, out of the sick room, I see," said Becker, coming around to the couch. She had her laptop across her lap.

"Yep," she said, smiling. "How do I look?"

Immediately, he looked for her legs. "You're covered up."

"I meant my face. Is it still puffy?"

Becker smirked. "Sorry, force of habit. You look good. One side is a little puffy, but not nearly as much as yesterday."

She groaned. "Oh, don't wemind me. You saw me looking like a mawshmallow."

"A cute marshmallow, with the most adorable pjs."

Jess laughed. "I don't wemembuh a whole lot, except how much you liked my alligators."

"And the skunks."

"And today," she said, moving the blanket so he could see her outfit, "we have motorcycle bunnies."

Becker chuckled. "Forgive my attention, but I need to check them all out," he said, peering closer and examining the racing rodents on her body. "Sorry, rabbits. You're way too cute to be cool. Lord, are they wearing leather jackets? Eww! Jess, they're wearing dead cows!"

Jess giggled hysterically, and Becker smiled.

"That's a nice sound."

She blushed. "I'm more me today. Yesterday is a blur, after awiving at the dentist. I was so out of it," she said. She smiled at him, with more than a touch of adoration. "Thank you for staying with me, and taking care of me. It was incredibly sweet. I'm sure I was a pain."

He smiled sweetly, and shook his head. "Not too bad. I was happy to do it."

She chuckled, again looking at with love. "I wish Lester was as thoughtful. Yes, he's insisted I stay home, but he's emailed and faxed the wuk here. How is that westing?"

He chuckled at her continued lack of 'r's. It was too adorable.

Becker shrugged. "I'm lucky he can't fax guns." Then he paused, and got a weird look. "Actually, though..."

Jess laughed. "Just got an idea for a new invention?"

He nodded. "I'll get Connor on it," he said with a smirk. "So, how do you feel?"

"Sore. Hungwy, but I can't eat nothing. My gums, jaw, and half of my face are numb and in pain."

"Sorry. Let's see, can't give you any more pain medication for a few more hours."

She whined.

"Hang in there. There has to be something you can eat. "Hmm. How about some mashed fruit?" he suggested

"Like baby food?" she asked with a crumpled face, well half face. "How dignified," she said, sarcastically.

Becker laughed. "Adults eat apple sauce."

"Good point. OK. I don't think we have any fruit, though."

"I can go shopping. What kind of fruit do you like?"

"Oh, bananas, apples, peaches."

"OK, I'll be back."

"Thanks, Beckeh."

"No problem," then he smirked. "Maybe it would be easier to shop in the baby aisle."

She looked up from her laptop and stared.

"Just kidding. Promise," he said, heading for the door.

"Huhwy back," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "Fast as I can. Promise."

She smiled. "Good."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, TLC

"Jess?"

"Wight here," she said, as Becker walked into her flat. "Haven't moved."

He smiled. "Good girl. Breakfast coming up."

She smiled, as widely as half her face would allow.

Becker got to work in the kitchen.

Jess sat on the sofa, doing the work Lester had sent. She looked up. Strange sounds were coming from the kitchen.

"Hm, mm, la, la, la, hmm..."

"Beckuh?"

"Yeah?"

"Awe you humming?"

She heard chuckles. "Yeah. I kind of got stuck on it from yesterday."

"Yestewday?"

"Yeah, I hummed to you while you tried to sleep."

Pause.

"You did not," she said. "You'we making that up."

"Oh, yes, I did. Connor caught me."

"You'we kidding me! I don't wemebeh!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry that you don't remember, but I promise it did happen."

"Did you wecord yourself?"

"Uh, no. No way."

"Dang! It's not fair! I can't wemebeh!"

He chucked, coming into the room with a bowl of smashed, pureed fruit.

"Thank you," she spooned the smashed fruit up, and let it drip back into the bow. "Weiwd."

"Try it, Jess. Please."

"K," she said. "Hmm. Yummy. Cinnamon?"

He nodded. "Kicked up baby food," he said, "Baby," with a joking leer. He sat beside her on the couch.

She giggled. "It's good. It would be betteh though, if..."

"What?"

She smirked. "If it had a little music accompanying it," she said with a nudge.

"No. Sorry. I only sing if someone is guaranteed not to remember it the next day."

"Tease."

He laughed. "I have plans for lunch. Less weird."

"What?"

"Soup. Not tomato, or anything acid-y. Don't want to hurt your mouth."

She smiled. "You awe so sweet."

"How does potato sound?"

"Weally good."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it. That's what I'll make, homemade potato soup."

She nearly dropped her spoon. "Homemade?"

"Yeah."

"No can?"

He laughed. "No. I'll take a potato," he said, holding an imaginary root vegetable, "And slice it into small portions so it will cook faster." He now made slicing motions to his pretend potato. "I'll put it in a pot of boiling water, add some mates so it doesn't get lonely." Jess laughed. "And boil them all up."

Her eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Then, because you can't eat chunks, I'll mash them up," he said, mashing his invisible potatoes, "add some cream and milk, dash of pepper, salt, maybe some oregano and parsley, and a dash of onion powder, no real onion, too chunky, sorry," he said. He stirred his imaginary creation. "Heat it all up, and voila...potato soup."

Her mouth opened. "I love you."

He laughed.

"That's so much trouble!"

He shrugged. "Not really. I make soup from scratch as often as I can."

"How on earth do you know how to do that?"

He laughed. "My grandmother. She made the best soup. I think I like making it because it reminds me of her."

"Ah, that's nice."

He smiled. "So, you seem almost normal. For you."

She glared, with a slight grin. "Funny."

"What are you working on?"

"Mission weports fwom last week."

He moved closer to her. "Ooh! Let me see. I want to watch you immortalize me in print."

She giggled. "Words awe worth a thousand pictuhes."

"Jess, that's the other way around." He laughed.

"Oh," she muttered, with a bashful smile. "I'm working on the aquawium mission."

Becker rolled his eyes. "That was a nightmare."

She giggled. "It's not your favwite?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't call running down corridors in a museum, carrying smelly, dying fish, fun."

"You saved over a hundwed. They would have died. What was that pool you guys took them too, anyway?"

"Abby said it was an emergency tank mostly used to treat sick or upset fish and other marine animals," he said. "I have nothing against helping fish, but that tank was two floors away! The toilets were right next door!"

Jess giggled. "I thought Abby was going to shoot you when you headed for the loo with those clown fish!"

He shrugged. "She said they needed water, fast."

"Beckerh! Clown fish are twopical. Not to mention that there are chemicals and bactehwia in the loo! Gwoss. Those poor fish would have died."

"A couple did die on the way to the emergency tank."

She giggled. "Yes, but a lot were saved, and thankfully, not in loos."

"Man, that Megalodon was scary," he said. "The way it rammed into the aquarium glass."

Jess shuddered. "You were bwilliant. You know, you saved human lives that day too. Those visitors could have been in danger. You stood calm, even with a shark the size of a bus swimming for you."

"It still crashed into the side and caused a mess."

"But with no human injuries, bwilliant." She looked at him, adoration gleaming again.

He blushed. "Just doing my job. Which Temple made harder. What was with him trying to keep us from sending it back?"

She smiled. "Appwently, almost everything we know about Megalodon is theohwy and guesswork. Did you know shark skeletons are mostly cartilage and waste away?"

"Nope. Happily, I did not. Now I do, and don't care."

She laughed. "We don't have any skeletons of those cweatures. Connor was wight, having a body would have set wesearch ahead nearly 100%."

"Big deal. It's not all guess work. Connor said paleontologists find Megalodon teeth. Teeth the size of my fist, by the way!"

She laughed. "Connor was inconsolable, poor thing."

"Waa. He got over it. Put that in the report. Temple's a cry baby."

"Certainly, wight next to my descwiption of the valiant Captain Becker, the loo fish killer."

He looked at her. "Excuse me? Attempted loo fish killer. I was thwarted."

She giggled. Then winced in pain. "Ow! Huts!"

"Sorry, Jess," he said. He grabbed the medicine bottle, and checked his watch. "Yeah, time for more."

"Good," she said, holding the side of her face. "Pill me."

He smiled as he gave her the pain medication, gently rubbing her back. "New catch phrase?"

"Till this all goes away, yes. Thank you," she said, relaxing into the massage.

He smiled back. They were side by side on the couch. He felt her relax, and take a deep breath.

"OK. I'm fine," she said. "I can handle the shots of pain, and they will go away."

"Yes, they will," he said, still massaging.

"Oh, that feels good. Thank you for welieving my panic."

He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jess. I remember my wisdom teeth, well, the pain at least. You're doing well."

"I'm twying," she said. She smiled at him. "You make it easier."

He smiled too. "I'm glad, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. It's nice though, that you have an excuse to be here."

He laughed. "Yeah, I was just thinking that."

They stared at each other, smiling gently. Jess closed her eyes, and collapsed into the couch when he finished massaging her.

She sighed happily. "I am sohwy to waste your day, though."

"No waste. I'm with you."

She chuckled. "Beckeh charm."

"Oh...I've barely started. Wait til you taste my soup skills."

"Can't wait."

"I should get started," he said.

"And I should get these weports done."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Too bad. I was enjoying just sitting here with you."

"Me too, vehwy much. Maybe later," she said.

He touched her hair. "Definitely." She smiled.

He got up, and she watched him move. She couldn't help it. She smirked and lightly scolded herself for checking out his bum. It was so nice, though. She giggled with mild shame, and sighed happily.

Gorgeous Becker was in her flat, taking care of her and cooking her soup. She smiled, inwardly pinching herself that it was real.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Short ending chapter, sorry. It's hard for me, sometimes, breaking the story up.

Chapter Six, Conclusion, TLC

Jess did four reports and was about to finish the next one, when Becker called, "Soup's on!"

"Alweady?"

"You've been busy," he said. "Do you want it over there or at the table?"

"Awe you eating too?"

"Grandma Becker's Potato Soup? Are you kidding?"

She laughed. "Sohwy. It was a dumb question, wasn't it? I'll eat at the table...with you."

He smiled. "I'll set us up."

"And I'll finish this weport."

Becker dipped up the soup, Jess finished her work, and soon they were seated beside each other at the table.

"Oh, my gosh, this is good!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she lapped it up.

"Of course. Grandma was the queen of soup."

"She made others?"

"Yeah. Pea, vegetable, chicken noodle, mushroom, onion, minestrone, clam chowder, spinach and artichoke...What are you doing?"

Jess had been counting on her fingers. "That's so many! I only have one week, pwobably. You have to make them all for me though!"

He laughed. "Maybe when you're back at work, I can come over after, and make soup for dinner. If you'd like?" He looked at her, unsure and slightly awkwardly.

"Is that a twick question? Yes!"

He laughed. "You got it, then."

She clapped. "Yay! Of course, I'll be on a soup diet for the next few days. Do you mind cooking for me? For a while?"

He smiled. "Sure. I have the time. Lester's told me not to bother coming in until you're well. He seems to think I'll shoot people if you're not there to soothe me."

Jess blushed. "Stop it."

"It's true!"

They laughed.

"So, soup each day?" she asked, hopefully.

He smiled. "Soup every day. I'm looking forward to it, Jess." He winked.

"Yay! How many soups can you make?"

"I'm not telling. You'll have me in servitude."

She smiled. "Sounds good...having you as my slave."

"I already am."

She looked at him. He was staring at her with a sweet, soft smile.

"Awe you?"

"Yeah, Jess, definitely."

"Why do you have to say things like that when half my face is limp, sore and swollen? I couldn't kiss you even if I wanted to." Then she realized what she'd said. "It... must be the pain medication. Sorry." Her face felt warm and she knew it was bright red.

"Jess?" asked Becker. "Do you...want to kiss me?"

She looked at him, and the bashful smile turned flirty. "Maybe. Of course, I am doped up. You'd be taking advantage."

He smiled. "You're not that doped up."

She laughed, and blushed.

"You said half your face. I'd settle for half a kiss...for now. In fact, you owe me. I made you lunch."

"And bweakfast," she said, spooning up the delicious broth into her mouth. "Mmm."

"I forgot about breakfast. You definitely owe me," he said with a smirk.

She smiled, put down her spoon, and leaned closer to him. "I do."

He smiled, and closed the distance. They kissed.

He looked gently at her, smiling, and caressing her hair.

"Jessica," he whispered, gently rubbing half her lip. "I have to say...that was pathetic."

"Beckeh!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, but half a kiss, even on those luscious lips, just isn't enough."

She hit him. "Smooth talking isn't going to wok, you cad!" She wasn't really angry or even embarrassed.

"I'm just going to have to keep checking your lips til I get a proper kiss, I guess," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

She drew away. "Oh, no you don't. You cannot call my kiss, even if half my mouth is still puffy swollen, pathetic. I don't fohgive you. You blew it, Captain."

Her slight smile and the twinkle in her eye, however, didn't match her words.

"I can also make borsch, ham and bean, Asian noodle, and a cold cucumber soup."

She looked at him. "Keep talking."

"And for dessert...every night...if you want, chocolate soup."

"Chocolate?" she asked, "You're teasing me."

"Nope. OK, so maybe it is just melted ice cream, but I say it's soup, right?"

"Wight," she said. "Beckeh?"

"Yes?"

She leaned closer, and offered her good half lip. "You're completely fohgiven."

"That's what I thought."

He gently kissed her half lip.

"Betteh?"

"Yeah, but we need more...therapy," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I'm going to weally enjoy the west of the week," she said.

He laughed, nodded, and they got back to their lip therapy.

The End


End file.
